tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Complete Life Story of Buddha
Main Page >> Chronicle of Buddhas = A. Life Story of Buddha As in Apadana= Apadana also contains complete life story of Buddha Discourse on Sumedha, The Future Gotama Buddha Gaining of Perfections By Bodhisat Birth of Prince Siddhartha Opulence;Seeing Sorrows;Birth of Son Renouncing Worldly Life Enlightenment,Mara (Devil Lord) Defeated Becoming Buddha & Overcoming Sensuality Start of Monks Order Returns to Father's Kingdom Establishing Monasteries Buddha Speaks About Himself : Karma (deeds) have consequences The text can also be downloaded from here: = B. The Great Chronicle of Buddhas= ---- The Complete Life Story of Buddha or The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, the (Theravada) State Council's version, took nine years to write from 1960 & completed in 1969 A.D. (i.e. 2513 years after Buddha) in Burmese by the Ven. Mingun Sayadaw, a great monk & a distinguished teacher, who had thorough understanding of the path & who had memorized all the teachings of Buddha (more than 10000 Suttas) & who has received great titles such as : Bhaddanta Vicittasarabhivamsa (Great Monk), Tipitakadhara(Holder of Tipitaka, the Buddhist Scripture), Dhamma-bhandagarika(Collector of Dhamma, The Path & the Teaching of Buddha), Aggamahapandita(Foremost Great Pundit, Great Learned Person), Abhidhaja Maharatthaguru(Great Skilled Teacher), Abhidhaja Saddhammajotika(Great Devotional Light) The text was later translated & edited into English by Prof. U Tin Lwin & U Ko Lay (from 1989-1998). This is a superb work which required vast understanding of thousands of Buddha's teachings, which originally are not in chronological order and only a person accomplished in all the teaching could have assembled various fragments from various parts of the teaching. Fortunately, this complete story of the life of Lord Buddha (Theravada version) is available to us now. This is presented in 6 volumes (with vol. 2 & 6 in two parts each) in .pdf format. Due the limit of 10 mb , the files are split into several parts in about 50 pages each. May All beings Be Happy ---- The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 1 Chronicle of Twenty four Buddhas, Dipankara Buddha to Kassapa Buddha; Future Gotama Buddha receiving prophesy; Supplement containing attributes & conditions for appearance of Buddha The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 1-1 Some Explanations, Sumedha the future Buddha , his renunciation, the prophesy The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 2, Part 1 Setaketu Deva(angel) in heaven to become Future Buddha, Conception & birth to queen Mahamaya , death of queen & prince Siddhartha's(Gotama Buddha) upbringing by her sister Mahapajapaji Gotami , Ploughing ceremony by father King Suddhodana, Archery Display, Seeing 4 omens(sorrows), birth of son Rahula, renunciation, Learning from Alara & Udaka, Austerities, Attainment of Buddhahood by defeating Mara(devil), Buddha's stay at seven places & First disciples (2 merchant brothers Tapussa & Bhallika) The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 2, Part 2 Brahma(archangel) Sahampati requests Buddha to teach Dhamma(path of liberation), First sermon of Dhammacakka(begining of order) in Benares, Story of Satagira & Hemavata devas(angels), Yasa, a rich merchant & his 54 friends becomes monks, Buddha sends 64 Arahats(fully enlighened) as missionaries, 30 princely brothers become monks, conversion of 3 Kassapa brahmin hermits & their thousand followers, Buddha's visit to capital Rajagaha & converting King Bimbisara who invites Buddha for a meal, Sakka(Indra the king of angels in heaven) dances & sings ahead of Buddha & his disciples, King's ghost relatives are freed, King dedicates a park to the order. First rain retreat. The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 3 Events from 2nd rains retreat to the 9th: Arrival & ordination of future chief disciples Upatissa(Sariputra) & Kolita(Mahamogallana), Buddha makes first visit to Father in Kapilavatthu, meets wife & son Rahula, displays supernatural powers(jewelled walk in sky) to everyone, father King Suddhodana & foster mother queen Mahapajapatigotami become disciples & attain high trance states of meditation, Initiation of son Rahula & his princely 1000 relatives including Ananda & Devadatta, Rich merchant Anathapindika donates Jetavana monastery by paving it with gold coins, helping brother Nanda attain arahatship by showing heavenly maids, Story of Sumana the florist, Founding of Vesali city, Buddha displays miracle powers & ascends to Tavatimsa heaven to teach his birth mother & many devas(angels) & brahmas(archangels), Buddha descends from heaven to the town of Sankassa, lady Cinca(a set up by rivals) blames Buddha but exposed, another blame of female murder (another set up) but exposed, Brutal acts of queen Magandhi but exposed & punished, great dispute among the order(Sangha). The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 4 Events from 9th rains retreat to 20th: Buddha's visit to Balakalonaka Village, At brahmin village of Nala, At Veranja city, Son Rahula gets Arahatship, Mara's(devil's) threat to Rahula, stories of Kharaloma & Suciloma ogres, 18th vassa (rains retreat) at his father's town Kapilavatthu, Sakyan prince Suppabuddha swallowed by earth, conversion of 84 thousand beings, taming of Alavaka ogre, Sirima the courtesan, Nanda theri's arahatship, appointment of Ananda thera as permanent attendant of Buddha, story of Mara(devil) the evil angel, Pokkharasati Brahmin, King of Gandhara(Afghanistan) forsakes his kingdom & walks on foot to become disciple of Buddha, Devadatta's cruel attempt to gain power, Prince Ajatasattu imprisons & kills father king Bimbisara, Devadatta tries to create schism & attempts to kill Buddha but fails, dies & goes to hell, King Ajatasattu becomes disciple of Buddha. The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 5 Events from 21st Rains retreat to Parinibbana of Buddha: Story of a Brahmin couple who were Buddha's parents many times; King pasenadi; Bandhula army commander; Past evil actions of Sakyans; Atanatiya discourse to dispel evil spirits; Discourse to Sakka(Indra, king of gods) he was previously Magha of Macala village, Sakka attains stream entry(Trance state), decline & fall of Vesali city, founding of Pataliputta(Patna), Ambapali courtesan, demise of chief disciples, Buddha gives up desire to live followed by earthquakes, Cunda serves food, Buddha became ill, last discourses at grove of Sal trees & attains parinibbana, Story of Ven. Mahakassapa's coming & funeral rites, distribution of relics, Secret relic place built, king Asoka discovers & raises 84 thousand relic-stupas, End of Buddha ratana. One chapter on Dhamma Ratana. The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 6, Part 1 Sangha(Monks Order) Ratana(Jewel) Begins. Stories of foremost Bhikkus(monks), Theras(Elder monks) from Sariputta to Ven. Mogharaja. The Great Chronicle of Buddhas, Volume 6, part 2 Sangha Ratana continues, Stories of foremost Bhikkhunis(nuns). Theris(Elder nuns) from Mahapajapati Gotami(mother), Yasodhara(wife) to Singalakamatu, Stories of foremost lay male & female disciples. ---- Additional Texts1(From Vol.1-1) Reflections on Perfections/ Paramis such as: Generosity(Dana), Morality(Sila), Renunciation(Nekkhamma), Firsthand/Experienced Wisdom(Panna), Energy/Vigor (Viriya), Forbearance(Khanti), Truthfulness(Sacca), Firm Resolution (Adhitthana), Equanimity(Upekkha). Additional Texts2(From Vol.1-2) Elaborate expositions on Paramis(Perfections required to become Buddha/Enlightened) their characteristics, functions, sequence, causes, conditions, increase/decrease, methods of practice, classifications, factors of accomplishing, time requirement, advantages, fruit/resultant; Also enumerated are 18 Abhabbatthanas i.e. existences in which Bodhisattas who have received the definite prophecy, are not reborn. Additional Texts3 (From Vol. 5) Attributes of Buddha, Features of will power of Buddha, Contemplation of Buddha, Attributes of Dhamma (Path), Contemplation of Dhamma(Path), Attributes of Samgha(Order), Contemplation of Samgha, Dependent Origination Paticcasamuppada(cycle of cause & effect), Kinds of Analytical knowledge, Powers, Knowledges & Attributes of Buddha, Dhammacakka pavuttana Sutta(Remarks), Anattalakkhana Sutta (Remarks), Ratana Sutta, 108 Classes of Ariyas etc.